Schwere Zeiten
by whiteandblack157
Summary: Hermine Granger macht schwere Zeiten durch, da stellt sich heraus, Severus Snape ist ein besserer Freund, als er dachte und überrascht sich selbst damit. ÜBERSETZUNG von HARD TIMES


**Ich habe diese Geschichte ursprünglich für Cloelius Princess auf Englisch geschrieben. Ich hoffe, sie gefällt Euch!**

 **Während ich die Geschichte übersetzt habe, ist mir bewusst geworden, dass es gar nicht so leicht ist, etwas zu übersetzen, so dass es dann auch noch gut klingt. Ich hoffe, es ist nicht zu holprig. Und bitte verzeiht meine Beistrichfehler. Beistriche waren leider noch nie meine Freunde.**

 **Aber jetzt, viel Spass mit meiner Geschichte!**

 **Disclaimer: Ich habe Harry Potter nicht erfunden und verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld.**

* * *

Severus Snape stand ein wenig abseits der Gruppe und beobachtete was vor sich ging. Es war bitterkalt und die dunklen Wolken zogen schnell über den Winterhimmel. Gerade wurden die beiden Särge in das Grab hinabgelassen und der Pfarrer, Muggel wohlgemerkt, sprach noch einige Worte. Severus war zu weit weg um zu verstehen, was gesprochen wurde, aber es war ihm egal, er war nicht wegen der Verstorbenen gekommen, die er ohnehin nicht gekannt hatte. Er war ihretwegen gekommen. Seit vier Jahren war sie jetzt seine Kollegin. Hermine Granger stand am Grab ihrer Eltern, die vor einigen Tagen bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen waren. Sie stand am Grab umgeben von ihren Freunden , viele Rotschöpfe, ein junger Mann mit dunklem unordentlichem Haar und grünen Augen, ein rundgesichtiger Mann mit ebenfalls dunklen Haaren und eine junge Frau mit blonden gewellten Haaren und verträumten Blick. Das waren ihre Freunde, dort gehörte sie dazu. Er war sich nicht sicher warum er gekommen war, aber irgendwie fühlte es sich richtig an.

Severus hatte sie die letzten paar Tage nicht weinen gesehen. Fräulein Granger strahlte diese Aura von sturem Stolz aus, die es ihr nicht erlaubte zu weinen. Vielleicht hatte sie geweint, aber wenn dann nur in der Zurückgezogenheit ihrer eigenen Räumlichkeiten, aber zumindest in der Öffentlichkeit nicht. In den letzten zwei Jahren hatte sich eine Art Freundschaft zwischen den beiden entwickelt. Ihre privaten Räumlichkeiten in Hogwarts lagen nebeneinander und so liefen sie sich häufig über den Weg. Auch in der Bibliothek begegneten sie sich oft und obendrein saßen sie nebeneinander am Lehrertisch bei den Mahlzeiten in der großen Halle. Eines Abends hatte sie ihn auf einen Drink zu sich eingeladen und nach dem er ihre Gesellschaft angenehmer fand als die der meisten Frauen hatte er die Einladung angenommen. Das war der Beginn ihrer Freundschaft. Es war wohl nicht was andere Leute eine Freundschaft nennen würden, nachdem sie sich immer noch siezten, aber sie fühlten sich wohl in der Gesellschaft des jeweils anderen. Sie besprachen Bücher und diskutierten über die neuesten politischen Entwicklungen, in der magischen Welt als auch in der Welt der Muggel. Manchmal zogen sie einander mit den kleinen Schwächen auf, die sie über die Jahre beim anderen entdeckt hatten.

Severus realisierte, dass das Begräbnis zu Ende war, als der Pfarrer und der Bestatter sich zurückzogen, damit die Trauernden ungestört blieben. Einer nach dem andere, ließ ein wenig Erde oder ein Rose ins Grab fallen, umarmte Fräulein Granger und verließ das Grab. Nach einigen Minuten, stand sie ganz alleine da. Mit dem Rücken zu ihm gedreht, starrte sie ins offene Grab.

Severus ging langsam näher, der Schnee knirschte unter seinen Schuhen und vorsichtige legte er seine Hand auf ihren Rücken. Sie hatten nie irgendeinen körperlichen Kontakt gehabt, wenn man das gelegentliche Händeschütteln nicht mitrechnete, aber seine Hand hatte heute offenbar ihren eigenen Willen. Hermine drehte sich zu ihm und sah ihn an, ein trauriges Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, „Herr Snape, sie sind gekommen," flüsterte sie.

Auf einmal ließ sie ihre Schultern hängen und bedeckte ihr Gesicht mit ihren Händen. Er konnte sie schluchzen hören.

„Hermine," sagte er sanft und nahm sie behutsam in den Arm. Sie klammerte sich an ihn als wäre sie am Ertrinken und weinte bitterlich an seiner Brust. Er hielt sie fest, wiegte sie vorsichtig hin und her und sprach leise und beruhigend in ihr Ohr.

Nachdem sie sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, befreite sie sich sanft aus seiner Umarmung.

„Kommst Du zum Totenmahl? Molly hat darauf bestanden es ihm Fuchsbau abzuhalten, wofür ich ihr eigentlich sehr dankbar bin." Hermine schaute ihn fragend an, aber er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich kann nicht. Du kennst mich ja, ich bin kein geselliger Mensch und deine Freunde mögen mich nicht besonders. Es tut mir leid Hermine, ich kann nicht," sagt er leise.

Für eine Sekunde konnte er auf ihrem Gesicht Enttäuschung lesen, die ihn ehrlicherweise erstaunte, er hatte nicht gedacht, dass sie sich nahe genug standen, so dass sie ihn dabei haben würde wollen. Offensichtlich hatte er sich geirrt.

„Aber ich würde mit dir dorthin apparieren, damit du dich nicht zersplinterst, so aufgewühlt wie du bist. Natürlich nur, wenn du das möchtest?"

Sie nickte.

„Warte kurz," flüsterte er, als sie sich gerade umdrehte, um den Friedhof zu verlassen. Er nahm eine Handvoll Erde aus dem bereitgestellten Kübel und ließ sie auf die beiden Särge fallen und zauberte ganz diskret, es war ja immerhin ein Muggelfriedhof, zwei weiße Rosen hervor und ließ auch diese in das Grab fallen.

„Danke Severus," flüsterte Hermine.

„Komm!" Er legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter und sie legt ihren um seine Hüfte. Es begann zu sanft schneien, während sie so den Friedhof verließen.

* * *

Einige Stunden später, während Severus in seinem Arbeitszimmer in einem Buch las, hörte er sie nach Hause kommen. Er nahm alle Dinge die er für seine Kollegin vorbereitet hatte und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihr. Er klopfte leise an ihre Türe. Sie öffnete und ein kleines Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. Bevor er fragen konnte ob er eintreten dürfe, hatte sie ihm schon Platz gemacht. Er trat ein und sie schloss die Tür hinter ihm.

„Wie geht's Dir Hermine," fragte er sanft.

„Ich weiß nicht," murmelte sie.

„Sieh mal, ich hab' Dir eine heiße Schokolade mit Marshmallows mitgebracht, wir könnten sie noch mit ein bisschen Feuerwhiskey verfeinern."

„Das klingt gut. Ich ziehe mir nur schnell was Bequemeres an," antwortete sie.

Während sie sich umzog, schenkte er ein wenig Feuerwhiskey in beide Tassen und stellte einen Teller mit Sandwiches, die er für sie hergerichtet hatte auf den Couchtisch. Als sie zurückkam trug sie eine alte verwaschene Jeans und ihren dunkelgrauen Lieblingspullover, von dem sie einmal zugab, dass sie ihn am liebsten trug, obwohl er schon etwas abgefuckt aussah.

„Besser," sagte sie und ließ sich neben ihm aufs Sofa fallen.

„Danke, dass du zur Beerdigung gekommen bist, das hat mir viel bedeutet," fügte sie lächelnd hinzu.

„Gern geschehen," antwortete er und reichte ihr die Tasse mit dem dampfenden Getränk. Einige Minuten saßen in Stille da und nippten an ihren heißen Schokoladen.

„Weißt du was komisch ist? Meine Eltern waren immer mein sicherer Hafen. Ihr Muggelleben schien mir immer so viel einfacher. Sie waren immer da für mich, haben für mich gesorgt und plötzlich sind sie nicht mehr. Ich bin jetzt ganz allein." Sie flüsterte diesen letzten Satz.

Seine verdammte Hand entwickelte schon wieder ein Eigenleben als er hinüberreichte und sie an ihre Wange legte, „Du bist nicht alleine, Hermine."

Er war sich nicht sicher ob er es sich nur einbildete, aber schmiegte sie nicht ihre Wange in seine Hand? Überrascht ließ er los.

Severus war verwirrt, über das was gerade geschehen war und stammelte, „Hast … Hast du schon etwas gegessen heute?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das hab' ich mir schon gedacht. Hermine du musst etwas essen. Ich habe dich die letzten Tage beobachtet, du hast kaum etwas gegessen. Ich habe dir ein paar Sandwiches hergerichtet. Ich konnte die Hauselfen überreden mir etwas von dem Brathähnchen zu geben, das du so magst. Es ist heute vom Mittagessen übriggeblieben. Also hier, ein paar Grillhähnchen-Sandwiches, zubereitet von einem Ex-Todesser. Nicht viele Hexen können von sich behaupten, jemals von einem Todesser, eigentlich Ex-Todesser, so verwöhnt worden zu sein. Also iss," befahl er ihr und reichte ihr den Teller.

Langsam begann sie zu essen. „Es schmeckt gut," sagte sie lächelnd.

Severus Gedanken kehrten zurück zu dem was gerade passiert war. Hatte sie tatsächlich ihre Wange in seine Hand geschmiegt? Zugeben er hatte sich in den letzten Wochen ein wenig in Hermine verliebt. Aber er sich nicht erlaubt seinen Gefühlen nachzugeben, wohlwissend, dass sie nie dasselbe für ihn empfinden würde, wie er für sie, wenn man den Altersunterschied bedachte, seine Vergangenheit und all diese Dinge. Vielleicht hatte er sich getäuscht.

Nachdem sie ein Sandwich gegessen, lehnte sie sich zurück und trank ihre heiße Schokolade.

Als sie fertig war, stellte sie die Tasse zurück auf den Tisch, drehte sich zu ihm und sagte, „Danke nochmal!"

Hermine lehnte sich zu ihm hinüber und küsste ihn sanft auf den Mund, zog sich aber schnell wieder zurück, als sie seine plötzliche Anspannung bemerkte.

„Es tut mir leid, ich wollte dir nicht zu nahe treten."

„Nein, das bist du nicht. Ich möchte nur nicht, dass du das machst, weil du dich heute verloren und verletzlich fühlst. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, dich wieder gehen lassen zu müssen, sobald du dich von deinem Verlust erholt hast," flüsterte er, überrascht von seinem eigenen Geständnis.

„Ich möchte dich nicht wieder gehenlassen. Ich habe schon einige Zeit daran gedacht dich zu küssen und ich bin froh darüber, dass ich es jetzt gemacht habe, denn wenn du mich zurückgewiesen hättest hätte ich es einfach auf meine derzeitige Verfassung geschoben."

Er schmunzelte und rückte näher zu ihr. Seine Lippen fanden die ihren und als seine Zunge sachte über ihre Oberlippe strich und um Einlass bat, öffnete sie ihren Mund und er schmeckte heiße Schokolade mit Feuerwhiskey und ein Bisschen Hermine, das ihn schwach machte. Nach einigen Momenten, riss er sich von ihr los und lächelte sie an.

„Hermine, wenn Du willst, würde ich gerne für dich sorgen," flüsterte er.

„Das wäre schön," antwortete sie und schmiegte ihr Gesicht in seine Halsbeuge.

* * *

 **Ich würde mich freuen, wenn Ihr mir eine Review schreibt. Danke! Solltet Ihr Interesse haben meine anderen Geschichten auf Deutsch zu lesen, lasst es mich wissen!**


End file.
